Rosa: Story of a Murder
by Dophne
Summary: Murder is a big word, a horrid word really, but it is even more vial when it comes out of your father, uncle, hero's mouth in front of a full court. No matter how they protest their innocence it seems to fall onto deaf ears. Why did it come to this? Why did Rose, Scorpius, and Albus ever do to deserve this?


Harry Potter has not witnessed such brutality like the scene he walks into in a long time. He takes one swift at the entrance and instantly his breakfast is on the floor. Today was not going to be easy in the slightest and he was afraid it was going to get a lot worse from here.

"I know, took me a few minutes to get myself together," Seamus Finnegan says magically cleaning the floor as he spoke. Seamus was into studying crime scenes to indicate how the crime had taken place.

"Well that is reassuring," Harry answers, "I am going to take a look around then you can tell me what you think went down in this place alright?" Finnegan nodded.

The whole apartment was full of blood. It painted the place crimson red making the show all the more gruesome to bare witness too. The rooms were in total chaos with nothing looking untouched like a horrible battle took place. Along with the ruined decor scattered around lay bits of human remains. It was quite noticeable that the victims were not just killed by magic but maybe even physically beaten before hand. Then Harry Potter walked into the bedroom and blacked out.

"Harry! Harry!" Finnegan began to shake him back to life. Groggily Harry got up from the ground holding onto the door frame for support.

"I am fine Seamus just...the scene caught me off guard," Harry reassures him as he straightens himself out.

"If you let me explain before hand this would not have happened mate," Finnegan looks at Harry worriedly. Harry just shrugs.

The scene was horrifying. It was scarring making any sane person feel a moment of insanity come over them. There were three bodies. Two boys and a girl about eighteen years of age, just as old as his son Albus, flopped onto the bed as if thrown there in haste. The bodies were ripped up, torn, and covered in each other's blood. Their faces were intact, untouched even making the scene all the more gruesome.

"Did you close their eyes Seamus?" Harry asks knowing it wasn't protocol to mess with the scene but would understand why he did it.

"No, we found them like that," Seamus answered sadly.

"Where is Dean he should be here," Harry ponders aloud as he hears Ron hurling in the front.

"Well..." Finnegan trails off and instantly Harry knew because in between the two bodies lay his daughter, Leila. Anger roared in him realizing that it was one of his friend's kids. Who was next? His own? He won't let that happen he would get to the bottom of this before that ever happens.

"I can't believe I did recognize her," Harry said bending down near the bed to get a better look at the three kids in front of him.

"Makes sense you haven't really seen her in a while," Finnegan answers back not really looking at the bodies.

"Just when you became her step dad," Harry clasps his hands on his face trying to calm himself down.

"Yeah I know," Finnegan answers walking away from the scene.

"You can leave if you want Seamus," Harry says to him as he follows him out of the room. Finnegan turns on him.

"She needs to know that at least one of her parents were willing to stick to the case from the beginning," Finnegan answered back seriously, "I have to be strong for her. I want to grieve and I grieve right now but I know she wants me to the bottom of this. Harry if I don't I know I will never be able to look her in the eyes when I meet her in the other world."

"Understandable," Harry answers taking a seat on the ripped up couch. Ron walks into the room wiping his face with a handkerchief looking more and more disgusted as he takes in the apartment.

"Despicable," Ron whispers. He looks down on the ground to see a name written in blood that neither Harry nor Finnegan noticed.

"Do you want-" Finnegan began before Ron cut him off.

"Why does it say 'don't blame JHS'?" Ron blurted out.

"What?" Finnegan looked at the spot where Ron was reading the text, "I didn't notice that before."

"Well does this change your scenario Seamus?" Harry asks.

"No but it is her handwriting," Finnegan whispers looking at Harry again.

"So Leila Thomas wrote that or at this moment that is what we can assume, correct?" Harry asks Finnegan.

"It is her handwriting Harry I know it," Finnegan answers looking annoyed.

"There are forging spells for handwriting Seamus," Harry calmly shoots back.

"Leila Thomas?" Ron squeaks out rushing into the bedroom to see who the victims were.

"Now we just have to figure out who is JHS," Harry says looking at the text on the ground.

"We can cast a spell of fraud," Finnegan says not giving up on the notion of her handwriting, "it is not a well known spell and that is why many people get away with such frauds in the magical world." Harry looks at Finnegan wondering why he wants to prove that it was Leila who wrote it.

"Fine, but how?" Ron says weakly taking a seat next Harry.

"There memories are still fresh in their minds and well we can extract them if they have been dead for a few hours and lucky for us it has only been three," Seamus says closing his eyes to steady himself.

"Isn't that against the law?" Harry asks.

"Not if a guardian of the deceased agreed to it..." Finnegan trailed off.

"You want to use Leila's memories," Harry stated more then asked. Finnegan nodded.

"We can recreate the scene right here once we extract the memories," Ron says through gritted teeth to help keep himself together.

They walked up to the bodies and slowly Finnegan began to extract Leila's memories from her mind. It took several careful minutes but finally they got the apartment set up enough for the reenactment. Once the spell was cast they could not believe their eyes to what they see.

Crucio *

The whole Auror department erupted in chaos. There were insults being thrown around, people asking none stop questions, and general anger that seeped through the whole floor making the place a lot darker then normal. Harry had just sat in his office replaying the scene over and over and over again. The more he played it the less it made sense to his mind. The more he sat there the louder the place got. It was suffocating him. He walked out of his head office and an instant silence filled the room.

"I..." Harry began, "I am just as shocked as all of you at how the scene unfolded and if Finnegan had not thought up of such spell then we...we would not know who the murderers were. But what does matter that we do and even though it hurts me to say this...but they must come to justice and get punished for what they did."

The whole room looked at Harry Potter in utter astonishment. No one would expect him to say that. but the place began to move with life focusing on how to find the suspects and how to bring them in. Well everyone was moving except Finnegan because he thought there was something not quite right. He looked at the moving photographs of the scene and read the text on the ground that Leila wrote and kept contemplating what she meant by those words.

"Okay people," an Auror yelled in the chaos, "time to capture the suspects! First one, Rose Jean Weasley, lives in Muggle London with her cousin, who is the second suspect, Albus Severus Potter. Third suspect who surprisingly lives right next door is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. Did I make my self clear?"

*Imperio*

"You can't be serious!" Ron yelled at Harry, "you are going to arrest your own child? You know if they are convicted they will be given the Dementor's kiss right? Does that not bother you that your son maybe taken away from you forever?"

"And what do you want me to do Ron?" Harry yelled back, "the evidence is all there! You have seen the crime take place by their own hands! We can't just let them get away with it Ron! I know that Albus is my son and of course I don't want to see him get kissed but how is it fair to the kids who lost their lives for them to continue to walk free without punishment?"

"We should talk to them first before you send the army after them!" Ron yelled back silencing Harry for the first time since they began fighting, "you should have at least tried to talk to them."

Harry knew Ron was right but he could not stop things now anyway.

**Well I wonder what is going to happen next, hmm? Will they get convicted? Will they be deemed innocent? **

**Are they truly the killers or were they framed? **


End file.
